Prison Break fanfic Not complete
by Meichii-chan
Summary: Soo I decided to write a Prison Break fanfic : Comments, rates and reviews welcome :


My name is Nikki Wilder. And by now every cop, fed and special agent in the states is probably looking for me. Sweating, I ran through the forest, leaping over fallen trees, branches, and rocks, with six other pairs of feet following close behind me.  
"Are you stupid, Wilder?" My ex-boss asked me as what happened twenty minutes ago flew around my mind. "You pull that trigger, I release this switch and every guy holding a gun will come in here and kill you." he looked from me to the six other people scattered behind me, "all of you."  
" I know." I nodded, reaching into my jacket pocket.  
I pulled out a black rectangular block; on it was a small red button. "That's what this is for."  
I closed my eyes for a second, imagining all this to be over.  
Exhaling, I opened my eyes, and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed inside the big room we were trapped in, my boss stumbled backwards to the floor, landing on his back with a thud, the switch her was holding fell from his grasp and the two doors on either side of the room opened.  
Just as 10 smart-dressed men with guns poured into the room, I pressed the little red button.  
" DUCK!" Everybody jumped to the floor as the two doors exploded into lethal orange and black smoky flames.  
The men barging in were engulfed in flames, then attacked by shrapnel flying into their chests, eyes, legs and hands.  
A minute later, when the explosions had finished, the seven of us stood, coughing. We looked around at the resulting carnage, a light grey mist filled the air, and the big, dark-tinted glass walls were shattered across the black marble floor.  
A deafening alarm sounded from behind us, spreading throughout the whole building. We turned to see a bleeding, burnt suited man hanging by his elbow against the black box on the wall, one hand pressed against the button, the other firmly clutching his chest. He was coughing and spluttering up blood.  
"You kids...are...in a world...of trouble." He strained to mumble in-between spitting blood.  
"I think we better run." Sucre panted, looking back at the thick wire we crawled across to get inside.

A mouthful of dirt and a short head rush of pain woke me from the memory I was watching clear in my head. As my vision cleared, I saw brown soil, green clumps of grass and a dark-brown, dirty tree stump, a stinging pain throbbed above my right eyebrow and blood slid down my cheek.  
A swift pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around my waist, lifting me up as soon as they made contact with my body.  
"Thanks, Linc." I breathed, keeping pace with him as we continued running.  
He was big, not fat big, but muscle big, he was strong and had a big build. His face was round, squared-off by his jaw-line and chin. He was baldish, only a little bit of hair covered his head, stubble outlined his chin, a small, dark moustache had started to hover above his top lip.  
We reached a lumpy clearing, sirens wailed quietly in the distance. We stopped in the dirty, ragged circle to catch out breaths.  
"You're crazy, Wilder. Crazy." Sucre panted, hunched over, a hand on each knee.  
"I did what I had to do." I yawned, tired of all the running.  
"Since when was killing The General what you had to do?" Micheal looked at me, an expression of confusion and shock plastered on his face.  
"It's personal." I stared at the floor, averting his cold gaze.  
"I thought we agreed no secrets when you asked to help us?" Linc frowned, looking at me as if I was some sort of alien.  
"I never wanted to help you!" I said my voice louder than I expected it to be. "I was ordered to!" Silence echoed around us, only the trees rustling, and birds whistling could be heard.  
"But you said-" Micheal began, but dogs barking in the distance interrupted him. We looked back at the way we came, shadows loomed on the horizon, and dogs sniffed the ground and various bushes, lumps of grass and trees before finding the stump with the smudge of my dried blood on. Dogs' noses pointed in our direction. Paws scampered towards us, black-shoed feet leaped towards us. They reached the clearing, circling around, looking for us.  
"Hey, I found footprints." One of them called out. All eight guards surrounded him whilst their dogs examined the footprints.  
"And a piece of clothing." The same guard pointed at the piece of shirt I ripped off and hung on the prickly bush next to the footprints someone else had made. "This way! Let's go."  
We sighed as we jumped down from the trees, looking at each other with relief.  
"We haven't got time for this, Nikki, tell us who you are, what you do and what you know." Micheal stormed over to me, towering above me, a look of fierce anger worn tightly across his face.  
"It's not what I am you should be worried about, it's what I can do" I said, threatening.  
"Is that a threat?" Linc whipped out a gun from the back of his jeans and pointed it at my head, "coz you're in no position to be threatening anyone. I will shoot you if I have to."  
"Linc, are you sure you want to kill me?" I looked him in the eyes, about to play the last card I had to give me leverage "when I'm the only one who who knows where LJ is?"  
He slowly lowered the gun; his face relaxing into horror and fear as he remembered what I told him was true. He dropped the gun and ran at me, pinning me to a tree by my throat with his hand, squeezing tight.  
"WHERE'S MY SON? WHERE IS HE?" He screamed in my face, and animalistic rage growing.  
I stared at him with a blank expression, making no effort to squirm out of his tight grasp. His face was contorted with rage and worry.  
"Linc, stop." Micheal grabbed Linc's wrist, "if you kill her you won't find LJ." A minute of tense silence passed, then he slowly removed his hand from my neck. I collapsed to my knees, clutching my throat, coughing.  
"Well?" Linc asked, expectfully once I finished coughing and was able to speak.  
"I've moved him to 115 Carretera Panamericana, Panama City," I stood, gripping the tree for balance.  
" The Royal Decameron Beach Resort? And moved? From where? Why?" Linc bombarded me with questions, apparently confused.  
"Do you wanna stay here asking questions all day, or do you wanna get your son back?" I questioned him. He bowed his head, saying nothing. "First we'll need to change."  
"Why?" C-Note stepped towards me, head bobbing confusedly, finally speaking since we left the building.  
"That room was plastered with cameras at every angle. "I switched my attention to him. "You don't think those guards left the building without memorising our faces and clothes, do you?"  
"If they saw our faces, changing our clothes won't do anything to help?" Bellick spoke, a hint of fear in his voice.  
"That, Bellick, is what sunglasses and hats are for." I smiled at him sarcastically. "It's quite sunny in Panama. No one'll suspect a thing. We'll look just like everyone else."  
"And how do you suppose we get these? 'Case you didn't notice, the city is that way, where those guards went." C-Note nodded at the path with attitude.  
"Wait here five minutes." I asked them as I began to walk backwards, turning as I passed the tree Linc had pinned me against moments before.

I walked deeper into the forest, counting exactly a hundred and fifty steps from the clearing. I stood in the middle of another. Smaller clearing, outlined with shrubs, berry bushes and trees. I sat on my knees and started digging with my gloved hands in the spot my knees pointed to. The dirt crowded around my knees until I reached a blue icebox. I picked it up, kicking the dirt back into the hole as I stood.  
Upon returning to the clearing where the others sat on small lumpy hills in the ground, holding a blue and white icebox in my arms, they shot up and stared at me.  
I led the box down in the middle of the clearing, sighing as I opened it. Inside were seven black bin bags.  
I called out everyone's names one-by-one and handed them their bin bags, before taking the last one labelled with my name. Inside these bin bags were new clothes, a pair of sunglasses and a hat, allocated to each person.  
"So this is why you wanted our sizes." T-Bag, his southern accent thick, singlehandedly pulled out the red and black chequered shirt I bought him, to make a joke out of his southern heritage.  
"Why, did you think I'd get you some children's clothes?" I smirked at him sarcastically.  
"Depends. Would you be wearing 'em?" He whispered in my ear as he stood close  
enough to me that I could feel his breathe against my ear, smiling suggestively and eying me up and down.  
"Ugh, just get changed, T-bag." Linc ordered from behind a tree on the other side of the clearing.

I slipped behind another tree as T-bag onehandedly stripped and changed.  
One-by-one, once they had changed into their new outfits, everyone returned to the clearing.  
"Why matching hats?" Micheal adjusted his onto his head as he joined us in the clearing.  
"Well just in case we get split up and lost, we can recognise each other from a distance." I answered smartly.  
"Who can get lost finding the Royal Decameron Beach Resort?" Linc stood at the footprints.  
"In time, Linc." I looked at him, a slight annoyance of his impatience glinted in my eye, "but for now, you've got to focus on getting back without getting caught."  
"I don't care about getting caught. He's my son." The determination in his voice was unmistakeable.  
"You will when you won't be able to see him ever again." I picked up the gun he dropped earlier. "They will line you up against a wall and kill you for what happened tonight."  
"You're the one who shot The General, not us." Linc scoffed.  
"And yet you think breaking into their HQ and stealing their property isn't a major offence punishable by death." I remarked back sarcastically."Now go! Before they come back."  
"Where're you going?" Linc wondered as I began walking back towards where we were just running from, rubbing the dried blood off my face.  
"Me? I gotta go back." I shrugged.  
"Why?" He shook his arms in a mini-shrug.  
"They've got something of mine. Something very personal." I tucked the gun into my belt and my back and adjusted it so it was comfortable.  
"Well if you're gonna be there anyway, can't you destroy the video recording of us in that room?" Abruzzi suggested after observing everything silently.  
"If only it was that easy. Even if I could, it'd be useless. By now they're gonna have printouts of our faces and memorised them. And if I were to get caught, I'd be arrested, then killed." I explained, turning to Linc, "and then Linc won't find his son, if that were to happen."  
"I know where the resort is. I'll just go through every room until I find him." Linc promised.  
"And what're the chances that I chose a random address, a random hotel, in the complete opposite direction of where he actually is? Knowing you'd do anything to find out?" I suggested to him, watching anger rise in his face.  
"I hope for your sake that's not what you've done." He frowned at me, a threat sizzling in his tone. I smiled at him before turning my back and running back to the building we had just run for our lives from.

The alarm had ceased , but the sirens of police cars and ambulances had replaced it.  
Red and blue flashed across the dull grey walls and black tinted windows of the building, dogs barked whilst officers shouted orders. A handful of ambulances parked outside the side door with their doors open, ready to accept the dead and injured. A group of paramedics wheeled The General's body into the closest ambulance, hoping that he was still breathing, even if it was only faintly, but I had shot him in the head at a close range with cyanide tipped bullet, he was dead before he hit the ground.  
Nine other stretchers followed, each carrying a body bag occupied with a bloody corpse, until the last stretcher carrying the severally burnt man who had set off the alarm exited. He writhed around on the stretcher, gasping and panting in pain as they loaded him onto the last ambulance.  
Ignoring the kerfuffle and refusing the danger off getting caught, I snuck around to the back of the building where we entered and exited through a hole big enough for the hulk to crawl through. Two heavily armed S.W.A.T men stood in front of it, both holding a shotgun each. Neither man looked at each other or anything else.  
"Damn." I whispered under my breath before realising I was disguised in my old agent suit and had my I.D card, so they'd think I was still working for The General.  
I whipped a hair band off my wrist and tied my hair into a tight bun then slid on a pair of smart sunglasses. Straightening up, I strode proudly to the S.W.A.T men who didn't beat an eyelid until I stood directly in front of their noses producing my I.D card for them to inspect.  
As they leaned back and stepped aside for me to crawl through the hole, it looked like the man on the left smiled cheekily and winked at me, which was overly familiar.  
'It can't be.' I thought to myself is I scrambled through the hole, hoping he hadn't recognised me if it was who I was thinking it to be, 'it can't be, he's dead.'

Pale ocean blue eyes, stubble lining his chin and upper lip and short black hair styled into natural spikes shimmered next to the face of the man I just encountered, comparing in my head, they looked so alike, almost the same, only the S.W.A.T man had a crooked nose, no stubble and a small scar on his left cheek.

Lost in thought, I eventually approached the elevator to The General's office.

Polished thick brown bookcases stood tall in one corner, a few steps away from a matching desk, covered in paperwork, pens, lamp and other tools used in business, behind it a black leather office chair was placed, blocking the view of two white sliding doors that separated this business office from The General's personal quarters.

A grey-beige file sat on one of the four leather sofa's arranged in a square around a small square coffee table to my right, obviously waiting to be picked up and placed into the appropriate draw of one of the five filing cabinets designated against a far wall to the left of the desk, impossible to see around the wall which kept the elevator.

I snapped a pair of surgeon gloves on and turned each drawer inside out, searching quickly through the items sprawled on the floor until I found a small black box the size of a DVD case.

I stuffed it in my jackets inside pocket as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Before I could think of where I was going, I leapt at the doors behind me, hurriedly scraping them open and closed them shut behind me as quietly as I could.

Now I was in his personal quarters. I looked around for half a second, not surprised that nothing had changed.

I hoped I got through the doors without being seen or heard, but muffled voices and footsteps towards the doors proved otherwise. I knew that if I took a step forward, the floorboard would creak heavily, confirming to the men that someone was there. I breathed through my nose, keeping the air there for a second, getting ready as I breathed out.

I ran to the door on the right of the window opposite me, my feet banging on the creaking floorboards, grabbing the car keys that led on the table as I passed it. Behind the door was The General's escape elevator.

Urgently I pressed the button several times.

"Fingerprints not recognised." A mechanical voice screamed at me and another alarm screeched.

"Shit!" I gasped out loud, panicking slightly, and furiously looking for another way out, trying to spot one before the men open the door in only a matter of seconds.

I stormed, shaking, to the open door of The General's bedroom with no success, I rushed back to the window, contemplating jumping out the 15-storey building to my death. I'd rather die on my own accord, than be caught be these men.

"Can't escape?" I spun around, the guard I recognised earlier was leaning against the doorway.

"What're you doing here? You're dead. I shot you myself. How're you still alive? I stammered, pressing my back against the cold window.

"Yeah, about that." He took of his bulletproof jacket and trousers, placing them on the floor, so now that he was wearing a black tuxedo. "You and I both know that you didn't shot me in any vitals, just made it look like you did. And to make it extra convincing, you used Tetrodotoxin, just to make it appear that I was dead. Gotta please the old man, of course." He nodded at the painting of The General that hung on the wall. "Tell me," He buttoned up his jacket button as he got closer to me, backing me to the corner, "why didn't you shoot me in any vitals? Why didn't you kill me when you were ordered to?"

"Because," I stared into his eyes with sincerity, "you were my friend, I trusted you."

He reached into his belt, pulled out a gun and placed the barrel against my temple and whispered in my ear, "Do you trust me now?"

"Yes." I lied with a quivering voice, whilst sending a coded message to a friend behind my back, hoping that he didn't notice.

"I really hope you're not reaching for that gun of yours." He sighed, then reached behind my back slowly and took my gun, keeping eye contact with me.

As he grabbed my gun, he wrapped a long finger and thumb around my wrist, and with one swift move he pulled out my gun, twisted me around to face the wall and pointed the gun at my head.

With handcuffs housing my wrists, he led me outside the building and to his black SUV.

Familiar green eyes flashed at me as a young blonde woman in a black business skirt and slightly unbuttoned white blouses, revealing a small portion of her breasts, rushed passed us, bumping into my old friend, making her fall over and drop her paperwork.

"Wait here." He turned and knelt beside her to help her.

The SUV door opened and I stepped in to sit in the backseat. I picked the lock on one handcuff with a hairpin clipped onto the bottom of my jacket, then slammed the door shut and locked it as the driver accelerated before my ex-colleague had a chance to try and stop us.

"So where to, Miss. Wilder?" My Russian friend disguised as an agent chuckled.

"The Royal Decameron Beach Resort please, Mr. Abruzzi." I smiled, texting Micheal telling him and Linc to meet me outside the hotel.

It was getting dark and the moon has begun to rise in the horizon as Abruzzi pulled to a halt outside the hotel where Micheal and Linc waited impatiently beside the ATM.

"Thanks, Abruzzi." I smiled at him, opening the door.

"Not a problem." He waved away my thanks.

Linc shot me a nasty look as I stepped out the car and closed the door.

"Evenin'" I greeted with a smile, closing the distance between us as the car beeped and drove off.

After nothing but angry looks in return, we entered the hotel and walked to the elevator. "Miss Wilder!" The receptionist shouted to me as she threw a shiny object to me, "here's the key you wanted.""Thanks!" I called back, catching the keys.

Standing outside room 112, I tapped the door with my knuckle three times and unlocked it.

Inside were cream walls with brown furniture and tidy, exactly how I left it three weeks ago. I whistled deeply as I closed the door. "Oh, Nikki. Hello, how lovely. I'll go get him for you." A blue-eyed, red-headed lady climbed out the closet beside us and disappeared down the hallway, coming back seconds later followed by another pair of slumpy footsteps.

LJ Burrows stood at the beginning of the hallway, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes, a look of surprise smeared on his face for a second, then he smiled and sighed, "Dad."

"LJ." The anticipation released from Linc's mouth as he walked to his son and hugged him tightly. "Are you OK? Nikki didn't hurt you, did she?" He let go of LJ and looked at him, examining him for any indication of injury.

"Hurt me? Are you kidding?" LJ laughed, scrunching his face in confusion, "she saved my life!"

"What? What do you mean she saved your life?" Linc flashed me a disbelieving look.

"Well, a group of guys backed me into an alley, surrounded me and attacked me. Then one drew a knife and was about to kill me, but she turned up and shot him. The others ran away. She bought me to this nurse and asked her to look after me." LJ explained calmly. "Nikki told me to stay indoors, in case the others came back looking for me."

Linc breathed out loudly, relieved, "well you could've called. I was worried sick about you."

"Sorry, dad" LJ shrugged, "phone was bugged, couldn't risk anything."

"Which is why," I interrupted, standing next to them, "I just got you a new one on my way here." I handed him his new phone, "I've already punched in mine, Linc's and Micheal's numbers."

"Aww, thank you, Nikki." He smiled brightly, turning it on.

"So what now?" Micheal asked me, rubbing his nose.

"Well, I guess we say goodbye and go our separate ways." I suggested, shrugging as I walked past them.

"Hold on." Linc stopped me by grabbing my arm, "you still haven't told us who you are."

I sighed, releasing tension in my shoulders, " does it matter? It's over now. I'll speak to someone about erasing what you did today. What everyone did today. I'll take the blame for everything."

"It does actually." Linc stepped over to me, " We wanna know what you meant when you said you were ordered to help us. Me and Micheal searched everywhere for a Nikki Wilder whilst you went back to that building. We found one and she drowned three months ago, the day before you 'offered' to help us. That's obviously not a coincidence. And you let me think you kidnapped my son to make me do what you wanted me to do. It doesn't add up, who the hell are you? Coz it's certainly not who you claim to be."

I sighed, walking to the sofa and sitting down, about to explain everything when two bullet holes appeared in the door.

"SHIT!" I jumped at the unexpected noise and site as I pushed LJ out the way, towards the hallway, Linc and Micheal following as more bullets shredded the door to pieces and a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Pretty clever of you earlier, how you got away from me." The shadow stood into the light. Paul Kellerman stood in the middle of the room, tucking away his silenced pistol. "But not clever enough, I mean, c'mon. Surely your Company days taught you that every vehicle we own has its own tracker built in. You of all people should know that."

"Company?" Linc and Micheal appeared between me and Kellerman.

I looked at the three men in front of me, unable to speak. I searched for words to explain everything, but no words came.

As they waited silently for an explanation, I cupped my face in my hands, then stood abruptly and stormed past Kellerman to the door.

He grabbed my wrist as I passed and threatened, "You can't hide forever. I know who you really are."

"Just because we worked together, doesn't mean you know anything about me." I hissed at him, pulling my arm out of his grip, casting him a stern look before running out the room.

"Wait!" I ignored Linc as he called for my attention, not caring anymore if Kellerman was going to tell them about me or not.

The wind lashed my hair across my face and froze the tears to my cheeks as I sat on the Panama beach on the edge of the sea, salty water staining my face and lips. The sun had began rising as I realised I'd been here all night.

My phone rang, pulling me out of my train of thought, after a moment I looked at the caller I.D, it read as unknown. Another moment passed before I decided to answer it.

"You're safe." It was Kellerman sighing down the receiver, "for now." Then the call clicked to an end.

I stretched to a stand, thinking it's time to say goodbye to the others.

I contacted Abruzzi asking to meet me and pick me up.

Inside the old warehouse everyone sat in silence as I walked in followed by Abruzzi.

"What're you doing here?" Linc and Micheal were already here and stood before me.

"I, uh-" I started, clearing my throat and looking down at the floor, "I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye." Linc said angrily and looked away.

"Okay, look. I'm just as much a victim in this as you are." I sniffed, avoiding eye contact.

"How? We don't even know who you are." Micheal stressed at me.

"I'd love to tell you, but I can't." I shrugged, not risking her life by telling them who I am. "I can, however, erase what you did yesterday. All of you. You'll be free."

"Really? How?" Linc remarked, uninterestedly.

"I know people who can erase people." I whipped out my phone, ready to make the call."Yeah, erase meaning killing people." Sucre charmed. "The Company are good at that."

"We don't all kill people." I stated, clearly not being believed. "Look, I've done my fair share of bad things. And I lied to you, because I had to. I have my reason. Which I can't say. But let me make it up to you. Let me get you all exonerated. It's the least I can do. You don't deserve this. And you none of you need to ever see me again." Micheal sighed and looked at everyone before nodding. "All right. But not T-Bag, he goes back to Prison."

"Now hold on here-" T-Bag started to protest, only to be cut off by Linc grabbing his collar with both hands.

"Of course." I nodded, dialling the number in my cell phone, taking the keys to the SUV we stole yesterday, from Abruzzi as I left the old warehouse."Costler! I need a favour. I'm on my way." I entered the car and hung up the phone after telling one of my oldest, greatest friends to expect me.

John Bolter's office remained the same, nothing had changed since I last stepped foot in his office three years ago. It overlooked the busy streets of Chicago, Illinois, the desk and chairs remained in the middle of his office, the same grandfather clock ticked quietly in the corner by the rubber plant and office drawers, framed pictures of his wife and two daughters rested next to coffee and his computer, an ashtray stacked on some files, even the smell of smoke, coffee and orange air freshener still lingered in the air.  
"Don't you ever get bored of the same layout and smell every day?" I accepted the coffee he handed to me.  
"Never." He laughed, puffing on his cigar. "Now what can I do for you then, my dear?"  
"Well actually, it's about Micheal Schofield, Lincoln Burrows and the rest," I sipped at my coffee, "of the Fox River Seven."  
"The Fox River Seven?" He almost dropped his cigar into his coffee out of shock and laughter. "What could you possibly want to do for them? I can only access their warrants and stuff, you know." He turned to his computer, clicking a few things to access their warrants.  
"I know." I stood from the chair and wondered behind him.  
"What have they done?" He looked up at me, puffing smoke into my face as he spoke.  
I took a moment to answer, staring at the computer screen, reading their warrants, "they killed The General of The Company. And the President of the United States."


End file.
